Stay With Me
by bitterberries
Summary: If anything, they only wanted to spend their last moments with each other. F!Lucy's timeline. Spoilers ahead.


**This was too long to be a drabble. So here, a oneshot version. I deleted it off the drabble dump story.**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jellal x Erza**

**Note: Contains GMG spoilers! F!Lucy's timeline.**

_How about some Jerza taking place in the future timeline? *sigh* I know... it's not going to end well. But it's worth a shot, I think._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters.**

* * *

**Stay With Me**

* * *

"If I ask you to stay here, will you?"

Her response is instantaneous, too fast for him to alter his sentence. "You're not going out there," the grip on her weapon loosens, and she almost drops it at the depth of ludicrousness from the sudden question. "No, you're not."

He tries to reason with her. "Erza please–"

"Why are you even thinking about going out there?" She snaps angrily. "Can't you think logically for once?!"

Gasps escape the both of them as an earsplitting roar blares beside them. The ground shakes violently, and the both of them can practically see the brittle rock ceiling beginning to cave in. They're clad in the bloody tatters of their clothing, dirt and rubble sticking to their bandages and attire. Their hearts are pounding out of unwavering trepidation, nervousness flying with their attempted quiet breaths, sweat dripping down their faces and bodies in the middle of the fiery chaos.

Jellal holds a finger to his lips while he scoots towards a small opening in the makeshift sanctuary, earning a weary nod in reply. Her teeth bites down on her lip as he nears closer to the tiny filter of light.

He peeks out for a total of three seconds.

And he immediately flinches back.

Suddenly at a loss for words, he just leans against the poor wall and smiles sadly at the girl across from him.

"What'd you see?" Erza rasps out.

Her heart shatters when she sees there are hot tears in his eyes. His gaze never drifts from hers, a watery pair of emeralds burning into her warm brown ones. She moves towards him, careful to make little noise, and shoots out her palm to his cheek. "Jellal…"

The said man takes a deep inhale before placing a calloused hand on top of hers. He doesn't know how to put it gently, so it comes out as blunt as possible.

"You have to run."

The redhead shakes her head immediately. He continues, and it's difficult to stop the flow of her tears. The sound of steel clanking to the ground vibrates beside them when she flings her sword away.

_No._

_Don't say that._

"I might be able to… distract it long enough." Jellal's eyes then close, and with a broken voice a pained whisper is pushed out of him.

"_Just run._"

And there's nothing to say after that. She looks at him, a thick emotion pulsing throughout her body.

How did it all end up like this? She's accustomed to this part of him; he's always trying to save her from harm, he's always trying to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. They met in a cold, moonlit cell, and even then, before he had succumbed to an unforgettable predicament he was fully inspired to be a savior to all. But it's not the same. They're not in that old slave cell; they're hiding under a goddamn roof of disturbed rocks that's ready to fall any minute now. They're in sorry excuses of clothing, but not the ones that were handed out to the acquired hostages of the village raids, but because that was the result after continuous running and battling.

He taught her about losing and winning, and at this point in time, she could already decide the fate of this current fight. It was clear to the both of them, so why did he still feel the need to sacrifice himself for the sake of trying to create a win for her?

"Erza…" His lids are open now, and he's already progressing to get out of their hiding place. "You need to listen to –"

But he can't finish. Just like that, her lips are aggressively pressed against his, captivating him in a sensation of blissful warmth. Although before he could even comprehend the situation she pulls away and delivers a strong, aching slap to his face.

"What did I say?! Think logically!" She shouts.

His eyes pop out of his head. "B-But—"

She slaps him again. "I've almost lost you to death so many times in the past! Don't think you can get away with it this time just because we're about to die anyways!"

"Erza—"

Another slap.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" She doesn't care enough anymore to be quiet. "Are you going to keep this act of wanting to die? Even when this may be our final moment together? You're not going to go, you're going to stay right here and live!"

She grabs his face and glares. "Instead of dying for me, die _with me_ you big jerk!"

They both do nothing but stare at one another for what seems like decades, before Erza gives out a deep breath and lays her head on his shoulder. Weak; that was the only word to describe how they were feeling. They're weak from fighting, weak from running, weak from _each other_.

The ground starts to shake again, and they both know what's to come. A strong, odorous whiff of smoke airs out into their noses.

"Please don't go…" Erza whispers.

Instead of replying, he wraps his arms around her and traps her in a tender embrace. Her presence is comforting, and he doesn't have it in him to push her away and leave anymore.

Jellal's voice cracks as he speaks into her tangled scarlet hair. "_I won't._"

The floor is rattling, this time wilder than before, and they both know _what's there_, they both know that they've reached the ending of their story. With the fragile roof crumbling before their eyes and fresh fire beginning to surround them, they cling onto each other tighter and say their last words.

"_I-I love you Erza_."

"_I love you Jellal_."

* * *

**NOTE: H AH A I'M SORRY IF THIS WASN'T THE FUTURE YOU MEANT**

**If you were wondering what was it that killed them: a dragon.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
